<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honesty in Linguistics by Jicklet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625061">Honesty in Linguistics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet'>Jicklet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Princess and a Pirate walk into each other's lives [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hair-pulling, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermista and Sea Hawk, one silly night of many post-war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Princess and a Pirate walk into each other's lives [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honesty in Linguistics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vibe for this fic:<br/>Make Out - Julia Nunes<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEo3m8eHl3k</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voices echoed down the halls of Salineas's castle, breaking the otherwise still night.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"She's the Princess of the seas, she's the only one for me, Mermiiiistaaaaa—!" </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop, that's terrible. I am begging you to stop."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I've never been so found as when I'm lost in her eyes… Instead of the ocean, I'll drown between her—!" </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Finish that, and you die."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm… no, that doesn't fit." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ughhh—Get <strong>back</strong> here, I'm going to—!" </em>
</p><p>There was a muffled thud, as if someone's back had just hit the wall.</p><p>This was followed by some… other sounds.</p><p><em>"Mmm—Wait, my room is right there, keep it in your pants for one second—</em>"</p><p>The door to Mermista's room opened with a mighty SLAM.</p><p>"Oh shit," she gasped, trying not to laugh as she stumbled inside, dragging a very mussed Sea Hawk. "We just replaced that door."</p><p>"Ahem, you're the one who jumped <em>me,</em> dearest," Sea Hawk grinned, pulling her back to him by the waist.</p><p>"Mmm, don't know what you're talking about," Mermista replied, blatantly running her hands up his chest.</p><p>"It was all of 30 seconds ago, I remember it quite—"</p><p>Mermista pulled her top off.</p><p>"...It's not important," Sea Hawk decided, his own shirt quickly joining hers on the floor.</p><p>Mermista's eyes sparkled with mirth as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back down to hers. His warm hands rubbed up and down her back. After one pass, she felt her bra loosen, and shrugged it off, pressing her bare chest back to his.</p><p>He sighed happily at the feel of her soft skin against his. "You're so…" He slid his hands beneath her waistband to squeeze her ass. <em>"Mmm!" </em></p><p>Mermista squirmed, trying to cover it up with a roll of her eyes. "Here, <em>grabby,"</em> she said, shoving her pants down over her hips and kicking herself free of them, leaving her in only her panties.</p><p>His hands were back on her immediately, pulling her into him as he crushed his lips back to hers, tongue diving into her mouth.</p><p>She wrapped a leg around his, only to find herself unsatisfied by the leather still in between them. "Hey you too, gimmie," she demanded, unbuckling his belt and letting it fall to the floor.</p><p>He quickly unfastened his pants, but it took the two of them to roll the tight leather off of him. Sea Hawk giggled absurdly the whole time.</p><p>“Why do you even wear these,” Mermista snorted, trying not to give into laughter herself.</p><p>“No pants? Now there’s an idea!”</p><p>“That is NOT what I— Okay, get on the bed,” she said impatiently, pushing him towards it.</p><p>The back of Sea Hawk's knees hit the bed and he fell, pulling her with him. Mermista narrowly avoided elbowing him in the face as she tumbled into his chest. "Watch it!" she yelped, recovering and climbing into his lap.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry!" he laughed, sitting up and squeezing her to him.</p><p>Looking down into his eyes, she smoothed her thumb over his lips before pressing her own there, surprisingly gently. He hummed happily, and she smiled a little, before tilting her head to deepen the kiss again.</p><p>She cupped his face in her hands, licking deeply into his mouth until he moaned, melting. Pleased, she pressed a final hard kiss to his lips before leaving it to trail her tongue along his neck, occasionally stopping to scrape a spot with her teeth, or suck a little harder. She rubbed erratic spirals around his nipples, occasionally pinching the little nubs. He whined softly, hips jerking as he grew hard beneath her.</p><p>"Yes—<em>ughh—</em>you smell so good." She buried her face in the crook of his neck, sucking hard. He moaned loudly, head rolling to the side to give her access. She groaned appreciatively, licking a stripe up to his jaw. "Don’t hold back, I want to hear you."</p><p>"Good, because—<em>hhhhaaa </em>okay," he babbled as she ground down against him. The friction between them with barely any fabric left in the way was delicious.</p><p>After months on end of sleeping next to each other, not being able to do more than quick and silent handjobs in the dark, the two of them had been spending a not insignificant amount of what little free time they'd had in the months since Prime's defeat catching up on what they'd missed.</p><p>Plus, neither of them had anything to hide about how they felt anymore, which meant learning they didn't have to hold back on much of anything.</p><p>Grabbing him by the hair, she pulled his head back to look at her. His lovely dark eyes were desperate, and he was biting down so hard on his lip she was pretty sure it would bruise. She smiled at the thought of seeing it tomorrow.</p><p>"You look so fucking <em>good</em> like this," she sighed, tracing her eyes down his body as she raked the nails of her free hand down his bare chest, drawing out another moan. She felt drunk on the power to compliment him freely. "Ugh, you're such a pretty mess. Just for me."</p><p>He smiled, dazed. "Yours."</p><p>She dove down and recaptured his mouth, hands fisting in his hair to hold him to her. He gripped at her ass, trying to pull her down against him but she lifted her hips away.</p><p>He <em>whined</em>. "Mermista—<em>haa</em>—please, dearest—" he broke off as she ground down against him in reward for asking so nicely. But when he tried to thrust to meet her she couldn't help lifting off him again, grinning wickedly against his lips.</p><p>He groaned in frustration, head dropping to her shoulder. "You are very mean."</p><p>She laughed. "You like it, don't even lie."</p><p>He chuckled weakly, pressing kisses to her neck. "I <em>do…"</em> She could feel him smiling.</p><p>He started nibbling his way along her collarbone. "Mmm… That's nice," she sighed, rolling her head back and closing her eyes. A benefit to her regular outfit was that nobody could tell when she had hickies. His bandana usually did the same, but they had to be careful about placement.</p><p>There were other places to leave them, anyway.</p><p>"Hey," she said, running her palms up his chest to get his attention.</p><p>"Mmm?" he asked, now sucking on her earlobe. She allowed herself to get distracted, idly squeezing the firm muscles of his shoulders.</p><p>After a minute, she tried again. "Hey."</p><p>He paused. "Yes, love?"</p><p>Her heart skipped, and a smile spread across her lips without permission. <em>Still not used to that—Focus!</em> "You know what I was thinking about during most of that last meeting?"</p><p>"How well Shimmer's new haircut suits her?"</p><p>"Yeahhhh, it does!" Glimmer had recently cut her hair even shorter, and he definitely knew her actual name by now, but— "No, wait, shut up," she flicked his nipple and he chuckled. "I was thinking about… if you were under the table, and nobody knew."</p><p>He pulled back to look at her, looking surprised but pleased. <em>"Ohh.</em> And… what would I be doing, exactly?"</p><p>She fought back a blush. Not that long ago, she'd have given up her scales before admitting something as revealing as the fact that she had been thinking about him. But she'd been trying, and he kept giving her good motivation to practice.</p><p>Thinking back to the fantasy, she trailed her fingers lightly up his back. "I would reach down, and grab your hair…" she fisted a hand in the shorter hairs by his neck to demonstrate.</p><p>He gasped. "Good so far."</p><p>She crawled backwards out of his lap, pulling him along by his hair as she lay back against the pillows. His face ended up around her navel, and she released her hold to cup his jaw, appreciating the sight as he gazed up at her with anticipation.</p><p>"They'd all be arguing about disassembling Fright Zone tech again or whatever, and you…" her hands moved back to his hair."...would be riiiiight…" slowly, she pushed his head down between her legs. <em>"...here."</em></p><p>Still holding eye contact, he pressed his lips to the front of her panties. "...Where are your pants in this scenario?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "They don't matter. Maybe I'm wearing a skirt."</p><p>"Mmm," he sighed as he dragged his lips along the inside of her thigh. "You look <em>fantastic</em> in a skirt."</p><p>She tried not to push her hips towards his face. "I look fantastic always."</p><p>He gazed up at her with pure adoration. "You always look stunning. Incandescent. Delect—"</p><p>She shoved lightly at his head. "Okay knock it off, you're supposed to be distracting me from the meeting."</p><p>"Aha, of course." He ran his tongue along the edge of her panties. "Do I succeed, in this scenario? Are you sufficiently… " He tugged on the elastic with his teeth, letting them snap back against her. "...distracted?"</p><p>It was becoming a fight to keep her breathing steady. "I guess that's up to you," she shrugged, running a teasing hand up her bare torso.</p><p>He grinned. "Oh, a challenge! How shall I know if I've won?"</p><p>She stared at him. "Sea Hawk. You'll know."</p><p>"Ah." He looked a bit sheepish. "Very good then."</p><p>She laughed. This cut off abruptly as he lowered his head.</p><p>She <em>moaned. </em></p><p>"You know—"</p><p>Why—<em>why did he stop?! </em>She glared down at him.</p><p>There he was, lying between her legs, looking <em>thoughtful. </em>"If this is a meeting, you probably should be trying not to make noise."</p><p>"You surprised me!" she snapped defensively.</p><p>"I'm just saying—"</p><p>"SEA HAWK."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." She was pretty sure he was smiling, but he did start to pull her panties off, so she let it slide.</p><p>Affection and irritation warred in her as she fought back a smile. Ugh, she really did love him, didn't she.</p><p>He kissed his way down her thigh, following her panties as he pulled them off. He then proceeded to throw them somewhere behind him.</p><p>She frowned. "I'm gonna have to look for <em>—haaa,"</em> her complaints cut off as he licked a stripe up her sex.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p><em>She was going to kill him. </em>Growling, she tugged him firmly back towards her by his hair.</p><p>He grunted at the rough treatment, but she could feel him smiling against her as he got back to it. She tried to hang on to her irritation with him, but the feeling quickly melted away as she finally, <em>finally</em>, received the overwhelming power of his full attention.</p><p><em>"Mmm," </em>she sighed as he licked gently along her center, swirling occasional spirals around her clit. She started to feel a little floaty, idly running her fingers across his scalp to soothe what she'd done earlier.</p><p>"Your hair is so soft," she murmured.</p><p>He opened his eyes to wink at her, pressing a kiss to her clit that made her hips twitch. "I was beginning to suspect you liked it," he murmured, lips <em>just</em> brushing against her as he spoke.</p><p>Fighting back her automatic mortified response—<em>this man will go down on you for-everrr, it's ok if he knows you don't hate his hair—</em>she bit her lip against a smile and brushed his hair back, releasing it to let it fall over his eye. It was a good look.</p><p>He gazed up at her, full of sappy joy she was sure had to be embarrassingly reflected on her own face. She braced for him to make a big deal out of it—but no, he knew her better than that by now.</p><p>He shifted to get a better grip on her thighs, which was all the warning she had before he sucked on her, hard.</p><p>She cried out, rapidly adjusting to his new approach. Gone was the leisurely teasing, this was a man on a mission.</p><p>As soon as she'd start to get used to one sensation he'd switch to another; his moans of satisfaction ringing even louder than her own. It was delicious and maddening, and all thoughts of self-consciousness fled her mind, taking the rest of her thoughts with them.</p><p>Flattening his tongue, he dragged it against her again and again; when she'd almost caught her breath, he slid down, sealing his lips around her entrance and sucking. She wailed, wrapping her legs around him, heels digging into his back. Closer, she wanted him closer. Close <em>oh</em> she was so close, it was amazing, but it wasn't… She wanted…</p><p>Letting her legs slide off him, she swatted mindlessly at his arm with nothing but the hope he would understand the desire she couldn't even fully form as a thought.</p><p>He looked up, meeting her eyes. In a flash, he'd crawled up her body and crushed his lips to hers. She sighed gratefully into his mouth, pulling him firmly to her. <em>Yes. </em></p><p>Without skipping a beat, he slipped his fingers back inside her, thumb swirling at her clit, until — finally—she tipped over the edge.</p><p>She gasped, clutching at his head, not able to do anything more than breathe against his mouth.</p><p>As the waves abated, she tugged him down on top of her, enjoying the feeling of being slightly crushed by the full comforting weight of him.</p><p>She wound her arms loosely around his shoulders, and he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.</p><p>"Mmm…” she sighed contentedly. “How'd you get so good at that?”</p><p>“I've gotten good at <em>you,”</em> he replied, preening a little.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. It was true, and he knew it, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of agreeing.</p><p>“I do feel they would’ve noticed me crawling out from under the table to kiss you at the end, though.”</p><p>Mermista blinked.</p><p>She had completely forgotten the premise she’d started this under.</p><p>A laugh burst out of her, ugly and uncontrollable, and she had to shove him off of her so she could breathe.</p><p>“Okay so,” she got out when she’d calmed down. “We definitely won’t be doing that during an <em>actual </em>meeting.”</p><p>“Wait, was that really an option?” His eyes widened with the possibilities. “Maybe we just need more practice!”</p><p>She snorted. “No! Well… ‘Yes’ to the practice.” She poked him in the chest. “Still ‘no’ to doing it where our friends can hear.”</p><p>“Hmm, fair.” he nodded, clearly committing this to memory.</p><p>She smiled. It was stupidly charming how seriously he took this stuff.</p><p>She started to lean in to kiss him again, but paused. He gave her a questioning look.</p><p>"Hang on." She pulled over a bit of water from one of her wall fountains. "Hold your breath," she instructed, and he did without hesitation. She ran the water over his mustache, cleaning it off before tossing the water into a nearby basin.</p><p>He twitched his nose experimentally. "Am I clean to my Princess's satisfaction?"</p><p>Was he teasing her? "You had… my <em>stuff,</em> all up in there.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>did</em> I?” He smirked, which was the only sign she got before he jumped in and started rubbing his mustache on her face.</p><p>She couldn't stop laughing. <em>"AhhhahaHA—snggkk,</em> quit it!” She shoved at his shoulder. “Okay, okay! Are you going to fuck me or not, <em>Sea</em> <em>Hawk!"</em></p><p>His own giggles subsiding, he slowly trailed a hand up her arm to her neck. As he cupped her jaw tenderly and leaned in, he stared into her eyes in a way that made her shiver, and said: “I... am going to make love to you.”</p><p>"Aw, gross," she grumbled.</p><p>Undeterred, he pulled his briefs off, singing, "That isn't what you said this <em>moor~</em>ning!"</p><p>"That isn't what we <em>did </em>this morning!"</p><p>He laughed. <em>"Ehhh... </em>beg to differ."</p><p>"Please, <em>please</em> just say fuck," she begged, rolling him onto his back and straddling him.</p><p>"I will not!" He wrapped his arms around her, trapping his cock between their bodies as he pulled her down to nuzzle her neck. "It's not accurate."</p><p>She grumbled vaguely, already starting to lose track of what her point was.</p><p>"You've never had a complaint before."</p><p>"Befo—" She pulled back to scowl at him. <em>"Ughhh,</em> you've been doing it this whole time, haven't you."</p><p>He somehow managed to look smug and adoring—in <em>love—</em> at the same time. "Oh, I absolutely have."</p><p>With one last groan for drama's sake, she concluded, "I <em>guess</em> that's all right then." and lowered her face back to his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>